


Quarentine

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bad people die, COVID19, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Table Sex, quarentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: April 2020- everybody is dealing with Covid-19 and trying not to touch each other. Max and Liz do not succeed at social distancing.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event





	Quarentine

April 2020

Rosa moved back above the Crashdown when Arturo found out she was alive. She is now sheltering in place with Arturo while they run the Crashdown. She acts like she hates it, but really she is delighted to spend time with her family in a way she hadn’t appreciated before. Isobel becomes stir crazy after the first week and begs for something to do. She is somehow talked into being a delivery driver along with Rosa for the Crashdown. It gives her something to do and makes her feel like she is making up for past wrongs. Kyle rotates being on duty at the hospital with isolating at home with Steph. Her lease was up just before quarantine and Kyle had invited her to move in. Being stuck in close quarters and working together is definitely going to test them.

Liz spends her time at the lab they used to save Max looking for a cure or vaccine for Covid-19. Max spends long hours in uniform because the people of Roswell tend to do crimes when they are stressed and bored. While he is out patrolling, he leaves a book on the porch of every home in Roswell like some sort of Cowboy Zombie Easter Bunny. It is his way of trying to prevent crime and comfort people. Max and Liz do their best to touch each other less after they have been in public. Liz sews them masks, even though Max can’t get sick because he could carry it home to her. He balks at the idea- it makes him look like he’s robbing a bank- but Liz pouts and he humors her. 

Maria sells excess liquor to keep the lights on and when sober during the day, Michael delivers it to her customers since he can’t get sick. Mimi comes home with Maria because they discover the reason for her memory loss is supernatural. And either way, she can’t afford to pay for Mimi to live in a Sunset Mesa Living without her side hustles to pay for it. Michael cooks them breakfast every morning for “rent” and Maria cooks him dinner every night to pay him for being a delivery driver. They know how the barter system works. Alex allows Forest to isolate at his house after his cousin, Wyatt, starts coughing. Wyatt Long refuses to yield to science and quarantine. He is the first Covid-19 fatality in Roswell. Jesse Manes is the second, because he refuses to change his habits and wear a mask.

———————————

Max comes home from patrol to Liz cooking enchiladas on the stove and shaking her hips and humming along to a Ricky Martin song. He places his cowboy hat and holster on the hook by the door with his work boots just below them, just like he does after every shift. Then goes to the kitchen sink to scrub his hands just in case he had come into contact with the virus at work. Max can’t get sick but Liz can. He would never forgive himself if he carried it home to her. Their hand soap smells like Tropical Rain, which Liz finds hilarious and Max tolerates. The urge to place his hands on her shaking hips is so strong that Max has to turn away from Liz so he doesn’t pull her into him. He is instantly hard and his desire makes the radio spark and turn off. Liz doesn’t even startle when the electricity sparks anymore. They are working on getting generators for Max’s power surges but that is on hold due to the epidemic. 

Liz places her hand over Max’s on the kitchen counter instead of welcoming him home with a kiss like they used to. She isn’t sure which of Max’s emotions sparked the radio but she wants to comfort him if he had a bad day. They have been so good about not touching because they are both essential workers to prevent the spread of the disease, but it had been too long since they touched. They can’t take not touching anymore. Liz’s chocolate brown eyes shoot up to Max’s lighter brown ones when she feels their sparks ignite. Max glances at their hands where they are touching then back at Liz’s lips. She breathes out his name in question and he flips his much bigger hand around to pull her closer to him by her wrist. 

Liz turns off the burner behind her with her other hand then cups Max’s cheek. His arms wrap around her waist and he frantically pulls her closer, his hands sliding along her lower back. He is kissing her for what feels like the first time in years but is actually only a little over a week. Their tongues slide against each other and they try to get closer. They would probably climb inside each other if they could- they can’t get close enough. Liz hops up and Max catches her, holding her up by her rear and bumping Liz’s back into the refrigerator opposite of them. Liz gasps and runs a finger down his cheek as they kiss. Max glances around for a place to move them to knowing this isn’t going to make it to the bedroom. He backs up and Liz clings to him by tightening her legs around his waist and grinding against him, not breaking the kiss until he feels his back hit the kitchen table. 

He pivots and sets Liz on the kitchen table because it is the closest large flat surface. Sweeping all the placemats and decorations to the floor with one arm while keeping his other hand on Liz’s side. Her legs drop when her butt hits the table but it places her at the perfect height for their activity, if maybe a little low. He will just bend his knees a bit and make it work. Liz parts her thighs and scoots forward, wrapping her legs back around his waist and grinding against his erection. Max can’t get enough of the way she tastes along her neck- sweet and salty. Liz gasps when he grabs her ass and pulls her closer. Max tries to slide his hands down the back of her jeans but her jeans are too tight. 

“Why are you wearing pants? They’re so inconvenient. There should be no pants in quarantine.” Max grumbles at her. Liz breathes out a laugh then tightens her legs around his waist to pull him closer and it turns into a moan. Liz grips his hair to move his mouth from her neck up to her lips. Max slides his hands under her purple shirt, skimming his hands along her skin until he reaches the underside of her black lace bra. He unhooks it and her perky breasts fall into his hand. “I need you to be naked right now. I need your skin.” Max growls at her in between kisses. 

Liz grinds harder and faster against him and tugs at his hair. Based on the noises she’s making, he knows she’s about to come. He pulls back from their kiss and Liz whimpers. “You going to come for me?” Max is always in awe that Liz chose him.

“Uh huh.” Liz pulls at the back of his neck to get his mouth back. Max loves watching her come. He likes to see how far he can get her while barely touching her because once the clothes are gone, he gets to put his mouth on her and be inside her until all the orgasms happen. He loves it when Liz traces his tattoos with her tongue but there is no time to savor each other right now. They are frantic and in dire need of each other. Max is pretty sure he will spontaneously combust if he isn’t inside her right now. 

Max pinches her nipples and grinds against her hard until her body suddenly goes still for a second before he feels her toes curl behind his thighs and hears her make the keening sound she makes when she comes. He holds her while she rides it out, then steps back when her legs go slack. Max unbuttons and unzips his uniform pants, stepping out of them and placing them neatly on the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He would just throw them on the floor but the dry cleaner he usually uses are closed and he has to keep his uniform as wrinkle free as possible. He quickly unbuttons his uniform shirt and sets it neatly on his pants before pulling his black boxer briefs down and off. Liz is still catching her breath but manages to pull her shirt and bra off before tossing them to the floor. She unbuttons and unzips her tight jeans then wiggles to try to get them off. Impatient to get inside her, Max helps pull them off before tossing them onto the floor with her other clothes. 

Max spanks her left buttcheek once playfully with his big hands. His hand is almost as big as her cheek. “Turn around for me.” Liz turns around so it looks like she’s crawling across the top of the table and Max slides her black lace thong down to her knees. Max’s hand curls around the back of her knees as he moves her position to where he wants it. Liz tenses up for a second because she can’t see what he is doing then rests her cheek on the wood table. Max licks from her clit to where he will soon be inside of her and Liz gasps. Max teases her almost into another orgasm before having mercy and sliding his fingers inside her when she starts to beg. It takes a ridiculously short time for her to fall over the edge again and Liz pushes up on unsteady arms to reach for his thick length. 

Max thwacks her on her ass with his erection. “Looking for this?” Max moves into position and slides inside. They both sigh happily when he is all the way in. 

“I really like this table” Liz groans as he keeps hitting just the right spot. It feels like she is getting hit with electrical jolts of pleasure every time Max thrusts.

“Me too. Maybe I’ll have you for breakfast on it tomorrow.” Max’s hands are on her hips, thrusting rhythmically 

“Max, I need more.” Liz whines at his slow pace. He is driving her crazy. 

“More what? I’m already all the way inside you.” He teases her, picking up the pace a little. 

“More you.” Liz arches her back and throws her hips at him to help him get the idea. His eyes almost roll back in his head and he loses control of his powers for a moment as the fluorescent light in the kitchen bursts. He pauses for a moment to get back under control then picks up the pace like she asked. “Oh, god. Max, I’m going to come again.” 

Liz moans loudly as her orgasm hits her. Liz grips the edge of the table with all her strength to hold on. Every time Max thrusts forward, the table lurches forward a couple inches. He slowly slides them across the room with the power of his thrusts. Just as Liz feels another orgasm hitting, the table drops on the opposite end and she yelps in surprise but Max doesn’t stop. He holds her hips so she doesn’t fall and lets out a deep groan as he finally comes inside her while feeling her walls flutter around him as she comes again. He rests across her back for a little while until the rest of the table drops and he catches her as he slides out. 

“You Okay?” He asks her worriedly. They are going to need a new kitchen table. The legs had broken off of one side and it was in pieces, hanging by one leg. They will look for a new one later. 

“That was...Wow.” Liz answers him as Max sets her down on wobbly legs. “We’re both off the next four days….” Liz thinks out loud. 

“Right. No point in not touching now that we have. We’re contaminated now.” Max completely understands where she is going with this and is a big fan of the idea. He starts backing her towards their bedroom to go another round.

“We will just shower really well before we have to go back to work on Tuesday.” Liz bargains. “We can scrub really well and decontaminate then.”

“Deal.” Max tosses Liz playfully onto their bed. They have a lot of not touching to make up for.


End file.
